


I'd Give My Life

by irishleesh93



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: F/M, Gen, Healing, Zutara Week
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-30
Updated: 2013-04-30
Packaged: 2017-12-10 01:00:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 480
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/779962
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/irishleesh93/pseuds/irishleesh93
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Zutara Week 2012<br/>Day 2: Momentous<br/>"Maybe in the depths of your mind you thought he would betray you again."</p>
            </blockquote>





	I'd Give My Life

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I own nothing… poor me.  
> Posted on FF and DA  
> AN: Italics indicate the little voice in Katara's head. This is a possible sequel to Day 1 Serendipity. Check it out.

_-~ZxK~-_

I'm not sure how long I've been leaning over his bed. I just keep watching his chest rise and fall, to afraid that if I look away he'll stop breathing. My thoughts catch me by surprise. I have never cared about Zuko's health especially after everything he has put ~~me,~~ us through. What's changed? Oh right, Azula.

_-~ZxK~-_

 

I did my best to heal him but his chest will still scar. As soon as Appa appeared after the battle, I had him drop us off at the Fire Nation Royal Palace. Where I helped Zuko to (what I assume was) his room and he immediately collapsed on the bed. I attempted to heal his chest more so that the scar would be less painful in the future. I'm actually surprised by how much better it looks already. I can't help but wonder what I could of done to heal his other scar if I had been around then, but that is pointless to think about.  

 

I look up from the bed for a quick glance around. The room has very little furniture and is slightly dusty and dark. I guess that makes sense if this is his room I mean he's been with us for awhile now. I should probably go and try to rest on the couch that is on the other side of the very large room, although I'm sure adrenaline will just keep me awake so I don't bother even getting up. I relaxed back into the bed glancing at Zuko as I do. Still asleep.

 

My mind goes back to the battle with Azula. Why would Zuko be so stupid and jump in front of lightning? It's all his fault. I told him that Azula was trying to separate us, but he didn't listen. I don't know what he was thinking we could have easily taken her together, that way no one would get hurt. Of course, he had to be the hero and do everything himself and try to prove some ridiculous notion he has. What does he think he need to prove and to whom? Me? That's crazy. Or is it?

 

I know that Zuko has been trying to gain my acceptance and trust since he joined the group. I thought that helping me find my mother's killer end that, since I forgave him. 

 

_That is not trust though Katara._

Does he not believe I trust him? I came with him here because I do, right?

 

_Maybe in the depths of your mind you thought he would betray you again._

Is that it? I don't know I can't think anymore I'm exhausted. All I know it that Zuko risked his life for me. Any doubts I had about trusting him are forever gone now, because Zuko would die to save me. Zuko trusts me with his life. And I trust him with mine.


End file.
